Esmeralda
by Blueflame Phoenix
Summary: Wolfram has been known throughout the kingdom to be a spoiled brat that throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way. But is that all there is to Wolfram? Absolutely not, here's my take on the real Wolfram. Sorry I'm bad with summaries, please read


**Title:** _**Esmeralda **_

**Disclaimer:** Kyo Kara Maou belongs to and was created by Tomo Takabayashi and not me. Note that this is the first and last time I will post this disclaimer (it gets annoying after a while).

**Pairing:** Yuuram? (As the story continues I might change it, but for now it's Yuuram)

**Summery:** Wolfram has been known throughout the kingdom to be the not so bright, racial (against humans) and a spoiled brat that throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way. But is that all there is to Wolfram? There are so many questions and 'what if's' about Wolfram that I decided to answer them in this story, but with a twist.

**A.N:** Hello everyone! Ok, this is my first story that I ever posted, so please go easy on me. I usually don't like to show or post any of my stories, so this is a big leap for me. I have been battling myself to do this for over a year and the story still isn't finished, let a lone organized O.O. For some of you, this may not be your cup of tea when it involves this particular pairing and person/demon tribesman…So please read the whole prologue before you bite my head off….please.

Also note that I have yet to see the third season of the anime (only the first few episodes) and haven't watched the anime for a year and half (I know it's sad -_- I blame school and family). If I missed something, or got the time line wrong (don't point the obvious) let me know please, it is important that I stick to the story time-line as much as I can. Thank you.

Luna: Is there anything else you want to tell them? Sheesh woman you talk way longer than others, you really are a newbie.

BP: Shut up. Oh…now that you mention it there are two things. One is this un-beta-ed, but I tried my best and hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. And two, most of the story is in Wolf's POV, but I will change POV between Wolf and he rest of the family but will let you know ahead of time.

/thoughts/ "talking" (We'll get to language change later).

Now without further ado…the story.

**Prologue:**_** Me**_

To think my life is going to end at a time when I thought my life would change for the better. As I lay here I could only think about my family and my past that seemed so dark and cold yet at the same time I was happy and grateful for it all.

Throughout my life I have feared being happy. Happiness was a blessing and a curse for me. Every time I am happy and feel safe something always happens, and the pain and suffering is twice as strong as the happiness I felt before. Sometimes it hurts so much that death seemed like a blessing, a blessing I've never received at the time I begged for it most. For that reason I always tried to keep my guard up, to always hide myself from the world, so the blow won't hurt as much. But I couldn't keep it up for long and soon I fell in my own trap and the pain I felt left many scars in my soul that I believe will never go away.

My life was not always like this. There was a time where I was ignorant and carefree having no problem showing my true self. When I was a little girl, I used to be happy accepting everything that happened to me in my life. But that only left me to be alone, ignored and forgotten by my family.

Many would think me crazy for having such thoughts. I am the former Demon Queen Celis' only daughter Esmeralda Wolfram von Bielefeld. I could have anything I wanted. If only life was that simple. While growing up, I was not allowed to see anyone outside of my family. No one knew I existed save for my mother, my father, and my two older brothers. Not even the maids and servants knew of my existence. My family went to great lengths to make sure of that.

My father was a great man and a powerful Demon. He was also a kind man and optimistic in uniting Human and Demon nations. He was a pacifist that believed that if we talked to the humans we can create some sort of understanding, a middle ground. Sadly his life was cut short when he was on his way to a human country near the lands of Bielefeld, he was attacked by humans and died. At the time I was two months old.

My mother was the Queen of the Great Demon Nation (Shin Makoku). Many consider her to be one of the most beautiful women in all of Shin Makoku. Later on in my life many would compare me to her because I had inherited her beauty. During most of my childhood my mother, the Queen was the sole ruler of our country and we were at war most of the time with our enemy the humans. War was a constant shadow that followed our country for years, decades. Because of the constant wars, my mother was mostly away fighting battles and dealing with the nobles in our country. She did her best to protect the people in our nation, though many had fallen to their deaths.

My eldest brother Gwendal von Voltaire (Aniue) is a lot older than me by decades. I rarely saw him because he did everything he could to help mother. Politically he was powerful, as well as the military power he had in his disposal (thanks to his father). He was mostly away in battles and in meetings with mother and other nobles.

My older little brother Conrad Weller (Chiisai aniue), like Aniue, he was older than me, but only by a few decades. Chiisai aniue is what people called a half-breed because he has both human and demon blood. Years later he would tell me to my face of his heritage, but by then I had already figured it out. How or when I found out about his secret I do not remember. During my first eight years of life he had been the one to take care of me. But when I was eight, his father who was previously thought to be dead returned and Chiisai aniue went with him on journeys to the enemy territory. For months he would be gone, only to come back for a couple of days, on rare occasions for a week.

This left me alone with no one to take care of me. For four years I had to take care of myself without anyone knowing that I existed. It was not an easy task. I had never ventured out of my room when my brothers were around. I was not allowed. That left me with time to study my room, and during which I found some secret passage ways. This opened a new light for me, but I had to be very cautious. After a while I got used to every ones schedules enough to try and roam around in some areas of the castle. The library was one of my favorite places. The books helped me escape my loneliness if only for a while. Then it would hurt all the more when I realize that I am alone and my family was away.

My family is the only thing I have in this world. I would die for them, as long as they are happy, I am happy. Though they ignored me, it's ok, I understand it was not intentional; they did it for the good of the country. I am sure someday we would finally acquire peace between the two races. It is a dream that my father and many others believe in. After I found out about Conrad and the wars my father's dream of peace became my own. And though I am lonely, I am but one person; if only one was to suffer instead of millions I would gladly take that role, for my people and for the peace we shall one day have.

**~End of Prologue~**

BP: Well that's it for the prologue_ *ducks from flying shoes* *looks for an exit*_

Luna: You turned Wolf into a GIRL! _*Chases after BP*_

BP: I'M SORRY! _*Runs faster_* You'll understand later, I promise!

Kayla: _*smiles as BP nearly misses being hit with a note book*_ Please review ^_^


End file.
